yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Day (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Snow Day. It was a beautiful snowy day, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop were excited to play in the snow. Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa, It's a snow day out today! Snowdrop: Wake up, A Snow Day is here! Princess Luna: (waking up) Alright, We're up. Hiro: (yawns) Morning already? Princess Yuna: Yes, Papa. Look at all the snow outside! When they look outside, There was all of the snow in Equestria. Princess Luna: My word, I've never seen anything like it! Hiro: It's so beautiful! Snowdrop: Wow. Princess Solarna: That is so incredible. Then, Queen Elsa arrived from Arndelle. Elsa the Snow Queen: Greetings, Everypony. With joyful excitment, Yuna and Snowdrop came and hugged her. Princess Yuna: We sure missed you, Elsa. Later, It was time for Princess Luna and Prince Hiro to go out on their date. Princess Luna: We won't be gone long, Yuna. Will you two be alright with Elsa? Princess Yuna: We will, Mama. Elsa the Snow Queen: Don't worry, Princess Luna. I'll keep an eye on them. Princess Luna: Very good, Elsa. Hiro: Sayonara, Girls. We'll be back soon. As they left, Yuna was excited to have some fun with Elsa. At the Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle and her friends let their foals out to play out in the snow. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Everypony, Have fun! Nyx: Thanks, Twilight. As they went out to play, Yuna was excited to see them play. Princess Yuna: Elsa, Can we go, Please? Elsa the Snow Queen: Alright, You two go out and have fun. Snowdrop: Okay, Thanks. So, Yuna and Snowdrop went to go play with their friends. Soon, They met with the rest of their friends. Sunbeam: Hi, Yuna. Hi, Snowdrop. Pound Cake: Just in time for a snowball fight! Soon, Yuna and Dipper each lead their own Snowball fight. Princess Yuna: You're about to eat my snow, Dipper. Dipper Pines: In your dreams, Princess. At last, The snowball fight begins. Princess Yuna: (laughing) Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) That sure look fun. Just as Yuna and Dipper called it a draw, Somethng came in their way. Princess Flurry Heart: What the hay? Out of nowhere, Mr. Plow came plowing a pathway on every trail. Homer Simpson: Now, That's plowing. Then, The Simpsons came out of Mr. Plow for a fun winter. Pound Cake: Hey, Guys! It's the Simpsons! At that moment, Bart and Lisa got acquainted with Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Hi, Bart. Hi, Lisa. We're very pleased to meet you two. Bart Simpson: Same here, Yuna. Lisa Simpson: Manny and his herd told us a lot about you guys. Marge Simpson: Why don't you two play with them a bit, We're gonna find a place to stay a while. Bart Simpson: Sure thing. As for Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax and Discord, They begin their race on the dog sled. Starlight Glimmer: Race you to the finish lane! Thorax: You're on! Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie is always ready! Disord: On Your Mark... Get Ready... Get Set... Go! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225